Sacrifice
by VitriolicCrux
Summary: To protect her king, Neferpitou uses a desperate technique to revive Kite in an attempt to quell Gon's rage. The technique leaves her dead for the next 10 years. Rated M for language and mature content.


Fear. Anger. Despair.

The child's new form radiated power, speed, and killing intent. Neferpitou could only weep when she realized just how strong the boy had become. Her race was doomed. Her _king_ was doomed. Even the strongest among them had no chance of defeating this monster.

Neferpitou looked at the boy with narrowed pupils. Her cat eyes were filled with a new determination, a new resolve. The boy's power had come from his rage, so if she had any chance of quelling that rage she would take it. No matter the cost.

"Wait! Please, please let me try again! I can do it please, let me try!" Neferpitou pleaded, the desperation in her voice becoming more and more apparent.

Gon looked at the insect with cold, dead eyes. Right now, he was less human than she was.

"If I have more power I can do it, I can bring him back, please just let me rest a bi-"

She was cut short by the powerful grip around her jaw. Realizing that she was about to die, Neferpitou started clawing and scratching wildly at her attacker, but to no avail. The chiseled body restraining her had been shielded by an orange energy so dense that it looked like glass, and repelled all of her desperate attacks.

Gon raised his other hand and began concentrating his energy there.

Neferpitou's attacks grew more and more frantic.

" _If I can scratch him even a little, it will be worth it! I must do everything I can to help my King in his fight!"_

Suddenly she was being whipped downwards towards the ground by her head. Her body was flung upwards as her head was smashed into the stone floor.

"Enough of that."

Gon flexed the grip he had on her jaw and forced her mouth open. He drew his other hand, still glowing with energy, directly above her mouth. Her eyes finally adjusting to the blinding light, Neferpitou saw a small droplet forming on the tip of the finger now pointing down towards the back of her throat. The drop fell, and as it made contact with her body she felt a shocking surge of power. She felt as strong as she ever had, maybe even better.

Gon threw her back towards the stairs to the cellar. Back to where Kite's body was.

"You will revive him. Bring him back to me, or I will kill you slow. You will die knowing that even at full strength, you never had a chance of leaving here alive."

Cautiously turning towards the stairs, Neferpitou reflected on what had just happened.

" _He gave me that much of his power, and is still that strong? Oh, my king, what have I done?"_

With a fresh sense of despair, she walked down to the cellar and kneeled before Kite's lifeless form.

Neferpitou took a deep breath. She needed as much focus and power as she could muster.

Doctor Blythe took shape above her head, this time wearing a nun's habit instead of a nurse's uniform. The purpose of this technique was to heal the body, as well as the soul.

Neferpitou had developed this technique after her and the other royal guards had sacrificed so much of themselves to revive Meruem after his battle with that cowardly human. Never again would her king have to face an untimely death. Even if it meant the ultimate sacrifice.

Neferpitou concentrated on the cross-shaped syringe that had formed in Doctor Blythe's hands. As the ghostly nun pulled the plunger of the syringe, Neferpitou felt her life force draining away. This was not like being drained of aura. She could feel herself dying.

The plunger stopped when the syringe was about a quarter filled. She had not planned on using this technique so soon and had no idea how much was needed, but she felt that if she tried to fill the syringe completely she might die before she could perform the technique.

Gon had followed her down into the cellar, and watched her in silence. He was unfathomable angry, but he had some understanding of what was happening. A part of him was truly grateful to her, even after all she had done. And it was that part of him that buckled under the weight his rage.

He fell to the ground, feeling himself shrink back to the body of a ten year old boy.

" _It's really happening. Kite's really coming back."_

If Pitou had turned around at that moment, she would have seen a weakened and defenseless child. One who would one day grow to become her king's rival. But she did not. Instead she was so focused on her technique that she hadn't even felt the shrinking of Gon's aura or killing intent. Her mind was filled only with fear, and determination.

She injected her life force into the neck of Kite's body, and at the moment the syringe completely emptied, Neferpitou's lifeless corpse collapsed to the ground.

Kite began to stir from his endless sleep. He opened his eyes for what felt like the first time in months. His heart pumped stale blood through his body, stretching out veins that had started to shrink. He took a deep breath, and looked around him. He saw the beast that had killed him on the ground and was surprised. Instinctually, he knew what she had done for him. He was confused, but grateful. Regardless of the circumstances, she had given him a second chance.

He then saw the collapsed form by the doorway. Almost falling over in his altered body, Kite grabbed Gon and held him in his arms.

"Great gods above, kid. What did you do to yourself?"


End file.
